Sandstorm
by kristeh-h
Summary: Anakin has survived the Battle of Endor. Now he and Luke are on a mission for the New Republic, but their seemingly routine task takes a devestating turn and threatens to destroy the Skywalker family.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: "Sandstorm" is the latest in a post-RotJ AU series. The links to the previous stories are in my profile, but all you really need to know is that Anakin survived the Battle of Endor.  
  
He's been healed of all his injuries and accepted by his family and by most people in society. He and Luke are Jedi Masters. They came to Coruscant to celebrate the holidays with Leia and Han, but now are about to take on a mission to Tatooine.  
  
Accompanying them are Owen and Beru Lars, who have been freed from the Imperial prison camp where they were taken after resisting questioning about two droids they had purchased.  
  
Now they are all heading back to their home planet to try to negotiate peace in a new uprising between the settlers and the Tusken Raiders, but what seems to be a routine mission will take a devestating turn and nearly destroy the Skywalker clan.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Sandstorm Part 1  
  
"Come on, Uncle Owen. Don't be a stick in the mud. We won't be out that late, and it is our last night on Coruscant," Luke cajoled.  
  
Owen frowned at him. "All the more reason we should stay in and get a good night's sleep. It'll be a long trip to Naboo."  
  
Luke tried to keep from sighing in exasperation as he studied his uncle's grumpy expression. His uncle had never been one for social gatherings, and Luke didn't really expect him to change now, but still, it would be the last chance for the whole Skywalker clan to be together for some time.  
  
Luke, his father, and his aunt and uncle planned to leave for Naboo early the next morning. Anakin and Luke had arrived on Coruscant several weeks earlier to spend Christmas with Leia and Han, and while visiting newly freed inmates from a former Imperial prison camp, Luke had been miraculously reunited with Owen and Beru. The past couple of weeks had been interesting, to say the least, as his two families grew acquainted with one another. Owen and Beru still found it hard to believe how circumstances had changed since they and Luke had lived simple lives on their Tatooine moisture farm.  
  
And they still found it difficult to accept his father. Anakin had indirectly been responsible for many of the hardships the Lars had suffered in the past few years. He had been the one who'd sent stormtroopers to search for the droids on Tatooine so long ago, and those same troopers had unfairly imprisoned Owen and Beru, and burned down the homestead.  
  
But they could forgive him for that. It was because Anakin had once hurt their beloved nephew that they resented him. Luke may have forgiven Anakin, but Owen and Beru were still struggling. They were trying to forgive, because Luke wanted them to, but they hadn't completely accepted Anakin yet.  
  
Luke hoped that the tension would ease in time. Especially if his guardians came to live with them on Naboo. He was having a house built for them near the lake retreat and he hoped that when they saw it and the beautiful planet where he and his father now lived, they would agree to stay. Owen and Beru had never had easy lives, struggling to eke out an existence on the barren desert world where they'd been born, and Luke wanted them to be able to relax and enjoy themselves now.  
  
And he wanted to be near them. For the past four years he'd thought they were dead, that he'd lost them and would never be able to thank them for raising him, never be able to tell them again that he loved them. Now that they were all together again, Luke wanted them close by.  
  
Owen and Beru weren't sure yet what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. They wanted to live close to Luke, too, but Tatooine was the only home they'd ever known. Harsh as it was, they'd never thought about leaving. They weren't the adventurous sort.  
  
But the Lars had agreed to at least visit Naboo, and now that the holidays were over, Luke and Anakin were planning to head back to their Jedi Academy and continue working with their padawans. Owen and Beru were going to accompany them and stay for a few weeks before making a decision about whether or not to live there.  
  
Luke was looking forward to returning to Naboo. He enjoyed training the padawans and he loved his mother's peaceful homeworld. Now that the anti- Jedi terrorists who had caused so much trouble were gone, and the new lake retreat was completed, they could settle back down into a quiet routine.  
  
The only drawback was that Leia and Han wouldn't be there. Leia was the Vice-Chancellor and Han was in charge of the New Republic Flight Academy. Their lives were on Coruscant. Luke always missed them terribly when they were apart-he wished the entire clan could live together-and the separation would probably last for some weeks. Leia and Han had missed a lot of work lately, with their honeymoon, getting involved with the terrorist investigation on Naboo, and then having time off for the holidays. They wouldn't be able to take a vacation for a long time.  
  
So the Skywalkers and the Solos had planned to go out to dinner tonight- their last night together for a while-and Luke wanted his aunt and uncle to come along as well. Beru eagerly agreed. Eating out, shopping, visiting museums and theaters were all new experiences for her, and ones that she was quickly learning to enjoy. But Owen was reluctant. He preferred staying in to going out, and so far he had countered every argument Luke could think of to convince him. But Luke still had one card up his sleeve. He looked over at the foyer where the rest of the family was waiting, and said regretfully, "Aunt Beru's going to be disappointed. She really wants to go out, and tonight may be the last time we can for a while."  
  
Owen just looked at him for a long moment, then sighed and said, "All right, all right. Where's my coat?"  
  
Luke grinned at him, and Owen added grumpily, "You needn't look so pleased with yourself. We'll all be exhausted tomorrow."  
  
But once they were at the restaurant-a cozy family establishment that served a variety of favorite dishes from across the galaxy-even Owen seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"I haven't had good dustcrepes since we lost the farm," he remarked as they were finishing up.  
  
"The Corellian stew wasn't bad either," Han agreed.  
  
Leia wrinkled her nose. "It looked a little thick to me."  
  
"It's supposed to be that way," Han told her. "It sticks to your ribs and fills you up."  
  
Leia just shook her head. "If you say so. I think I'll stick with the havvarye chicken."  
  
Just then they were interrupted by a baby's loud wail, and they all looked over to see a young couple at a nearby table trying to soothe their infant child who had suddenly begun squalling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"We're sorry," the husband said, looking a little embarrassed at causing the commotion. "It's the first time we've taken him out, and I guess he doesn't like it."  
  
"I think he's just hungry," the wife remarked. She lifted the baby out of his carrier and rocked him back and forth as her husband rummaged around in the baby bag until he found a nutrient pack.  
  
"Here. I'll take him," he offered, reaching for the child and cuddling him close as the baby eagerly sucked at the bottle.  
  
"That seems to have settled him down," Anakin remarked with a smile.  
  
"We're sorry," the wife apologized again. "We didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."  
  
"It's all right," Anakin, Leia, and Luke all spoke at the same time while the others smiled at the young couple, and Beru added. "He's a beautiful baby."  
  
And he was. A tiny thing with wisps of blond hair and blue eyes, the baby seemed much happier now that he was being fed and he gurgled contentedly as his parents patted and soothed him.  
  
"He reminds me of you when you were a baby," Beru told Luke after a moment.  
  
"Really?" Luke grinned, and Anakin looked back over at the baby, studying him more closely.  
  
"Yeah, he does," Owen agreed. He reached over to pat his nephew's hand. He'd never been very demonstrative when Luke was growing up, but he was trying to change that now.  
  
"You howled like that the whole first month you were with us, too," he teased. "We walked around with plugs in our ears, saying "What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
"I said that a lot myself when I first met him," Han mused.  
  
"Owen," Beru reproved, even though she laughed a little. "We did not," she smiled at Luke. "We were always so happy and grateful to have you. We'd given up on ever having a child, and when you came, well, it was like a miracle."  
  
"He did cry a lot that first month, though," Owen said.  
  
"Sorry about that," Luke replied.  
  
"Well, it wasn't your fault," Beru reassured him. "You'd just been taken away from your mother and sister, from everything that you'd ever known. And you were only a baby. Of course you were upset. That was to be expected. But once you got used to us, you were as good as gold."  
  
"You were a pretty good kid," Owen agreed.  
  
Anakin abruptly stood up and mumbled, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He quickly headed for the exit.  
  
"Oh," Beru said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think that it might be upsetting for him to hear about that." She may have still had some reservations about Anakin, but Beru wasn't a deliberately cruel person. She wouldn't have purposely reminded Anakin of his failures as a husband and a father.  
  
"It's all right, Aunt Beru. I'll go after him." Luke followed his father and found him in the parking lot, standing beside their speeder. Tears were running down his cheeks and he was clenching and unclenching his fists in helpless anger against himself.  
  
Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. "Father..."  
  
"Luke, sometimes I just don't know if I can go on, knowing that I caused so much pain, remembering all the things I did," he choked. "I keep saying I'm sorry, but it's so empty. It doesn't change anything. And I can't stand it." He bowed his head, fighting not to break down completely.  
  
Luke hugged him tightly. "We love you, Father. And saying that you're sorry does mean something. It means everything to us."  
  
"Luke's right, Father." Leia had come up beside them and she reached out to hold Anakin, too. "You've given us so much joy the past few months. I know it's hard, but you have to keep going, for us. You're part of our family, and we love you."  
  
Anakin couldn't hold back his sobs any longer. His sweet children. After everything he'd done, all the pain he'd caused them, they still cared enough to come after him, to comfort him and reassure him of their love. He clung to them both and they clung to him and it was a long time before they stepped apart.  
  
Leia handed him a handkerchief and Anakin dried his tears and smiled sadly at them.  
  
"Thank you, children. I love you, too, more than I can ever say. You deserve better than me. But you are my reason for living, and I'll try not to ever let you down again."  
  
"You won't," Luke gently squeezed his hand.  
  
Leia stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Now, let's go back inside, okay? It wouldn't do for the holoreporters to publish an article saying that the Vice-Chancellor tried to sneak out of a restaurant without paying her bill."  
  
In spite of himself, Anakin laughed a little. "It wouldn't reflect well on the Jedi, either. Come on, then."  
  
Hand in hand, the three of them went back inside. Anakin still felt the burden of shame and guilt, but the twins' suppport had cheered him up. With his children at his side, he could face anything, even the past.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Sandstorm Part 2  
  
After dinner the family returned to their apartment towers. Upon leaving the restaurant, Luke had suggested that they go club-hopping, just to see his uncle's horrified expression. Han liked the idea, but Leia immediately vetoed it.  
  
"Thank goodness your sister's got some sense," Owen said as they drove home.  
  
"I was just kidding, Uncle Owen," Luke told him with a grin. "I love to see that vein in your forehead start throbbing."  
  
"Glad to know my migraines amuse you," his uncle replied dryly.  
  
Anakin had to smile at the exchange. He still felt saddened at the knowledge that he would never know Luke and Leia as children, but just watching his son interact with Owen and Beru gave him a glimpse of that past.  
  
He cast a surreptitious glance at the Lars. They could tell him so much about Luke. All the little details and idiosyncracies that mean everything to a parent. They were the only ones who could tell him what Luke had been like as a little boy, the things he'd said and done, what it had been like to raise him.  
  
He wanted so much to be able to talk with them about Luke. And about Shmi, as well. They had known his mother well. In some ways, perhaps even better than he had. His memories of Shmi were the memories of a young child for his mother. They'd been very close, of course, but still, their relationship had never been allowed to progress.  
  
Owen and Beru had been teenagers when Cliegg Lars and Shmi had married, and they had known her as a stepmother and a friend. Their relationship with her had been different, perhaps more enlightening.  
  
He desperately wanted-needed-to hear their memories, and see both his son and his mother from their eyes. But there was still a wall between himself and the Lars. They had gotten to a point where they could tolerate his presence and even talk politely about inconsequential matters. It was a step in the right direction, Anakin supposed, but there was a lot of tension, too.  
  
He could see it in the veiled anger that sometimes crept into their eyes, the sense of unease he felt from them whenever he was near. He was afraid to try to have a personal conversation with Owen and Beru yet, afraid he would somehow unleash a dam of resentment and fear, and ruin the tentative steps towards a better relationship.  
  
Well, maybe someday he and the Lars would be more comfortable with one another and then they could share the memories of both the boy and the mother they all loved.  
  
Anakin sighed. If Luke had his way and Owen and Beru ended up living with them on Naboo, they would definitely be spending more time together. And Anakin couldn't help having mixed feelings about that.  
  
Ever since he and his guardians had found each other again, Luke had been spending lots of time with them. Time that he'd normally spent with his father. Anakin understood that Luke and the Lars needed and deserved to have some time alone. They were all so thrilled to be reunited, and they needed to learn about the experiences they'd all had during the years they'd been apart. Anakin didn't want to begrudge them that chance.  
  
But he couldn't help feeling lonely sometimes. He and Luke were so close- part of each other's souls, really-and he missed his son dreadfully when Luke was gone too long.  
  
The only good thing about Luke staying away was that it had given him a chance to spend more time with Leia and Han. He sometimes felt guilty about Leia. Well, guiltier. Seemed like he always felt ashamed and remorseful when he thought about his past relationship with any of his family. But even now, although he and Leia were closer than he'd ever dreamed they would be, he didn't spend nearly as much time with her as he did with Luke.  
  
Anakin wasn't sure exactly how to remedy that situation, though. He and Luke had to spend a great deal of time on Naboo, training their padawans, while Leia had to spend most of her time on Coruscant. And just the fact that both Anakin and Luke were Jedi meant that they shared a bond unlike any other.  
  
Besides which, father and son had shared some very emotional, powerful experiences together, beginning with the day Anakin had been redeemed on board the Death Star above Endor. He'd thought then that Luke was dying from the Emperor's vicious attack and had stayed at his son's side for hours, holding him in his arms and begging for another chance to be a father. Luke had miraculously been healed, and they had bonded very strongly from that moment on.  
  
He and Leia had never had a similar experience. It had been more a case of them gradually learning to accept and understand each other. They'd made a lot of progress, but Anakin longed to be as close to his daughter as he was to his son.  
  
So he had enjoyed the time he'd spent with her and her husband these past couple of weeks. But there had been many times, too, when they'd gone off to visit Luke and the Lars, and Anakin had been left all alone.  
  
He didn't want to be selfish and immature. Both his children had a right to their own lives, and he was an adult. He didn't need a babysitter. But he did want to be with them as much as possible. He'd already missed out on so much of their lives, and being near the twins now eased the constant ache in his heart.  
  
And all this meant that he couldn't help feeling a little concerned about his place in Luke's life if Owen and Beru were around all the time.  
  
In the hallway of the apartment complex, Leia gave her brother and father a hug. "I can't believe the holidays went by so fast. We'll miss you."  
  
"We'll miss you, too," Anakin told her, and Luke added, "You are going to see us off in the morning, aren't you?"  
  
Leia nodded, "Yes, if you're planning to leave early, that is. Han and I both have to work tomorrow."  
  
"We're going to leave right after breakfast," Luke replied.  
  
Han yawned. "We better get some sleep then."  
  
Owen nodded. "Yep, that's what I said all along."  
  
But as the Skywalkers and the Lars entered their apartment, Threepio and Artoo met them with the news that Mon Mothma had called earlier and wanted them to contact her when they got in, no matter the hour.  
  
Luke and Anakin exchanged glances.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Luke remarked as Anakin switched on the communicator and keyed in the Chancellor's private number.  
  
"Anakin, Luke, thank you for returning my call," As always, Mon Mothma's voice was serene, but she looked tired. There were circles under her eyes and tiny worry lines creasing the corners of her mouth. Rebuilding a democratic, galactic government was an exhausting, never-ending job.  
  
"Threepio said you needed to talk with us tonight," Anakin said in concern. "Is there an emergency?"  
  
"Well, perhaps not quite an emergency, but for the citizens of Tatooine, there is a dire situation," Mon Mothma replied. "I know you planned to return to Naboo in the morning so I wanted to speak with you before you left. Could you change your plans and accept a mission instead?"  
  
"To Tatooine?" Anakin asked blankly.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded. "Yes, you see, ever since the Hutts abandoned Tatooine, the planet has been in an economic crisis. Without the illegal businesses of the Hutts, many of the stores, hotels, and cantinas had to close down and consequently many people lost their jobs."  
  
Anakin and Luke both nodded. They had seen that for themselves a few months ago during their mission to find Betta and Keren Miret. The search had led them to Tatooine and they had been appalled at the poor living conditions. Life on Tatooine had never been easy, but lately it had grown even more desperate.  
  
"In an effort to improve the economy, we arranged for a business partnership between Tatooine and the nearby water world of Cerea. Cerea would export water to Tatooine at a very cheap rate, and the people of Tatooine could irrigate and grow japor plants. You know, japor jewelry has become quite popular. In return, Tatooine would sell a percentage of japor to Cerea at a discounted rate, but there should still be enough to sell to other worlds and make a profit."  
  
Mon Mothma sighed. "It seemed like a good plan, mutually beneficial to the peoples of Cerea and Tatooine, and a way to raise the standard of living on your homeworld. But we didn't consider one very important factor. To grow the japor plants, more and more people have left the cities and taken up farming."  
  
"And that's causing trouble with the Tusken Raiders," Luke finished for her. It seemed obvious to anyone who'd lived on Tatooine. There had always been enmity between the sandpeople and the settlers who ventured out beyond the few large cities. The Tusken Raiders zealously guarded the land they believed was theirs. And that was practically the entire planet.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "There have been increasingly violent conflicts over the last couple of months, and a few days ago, the bloodiest battle yet occurred. A small group of settlers had formed a farming community out beyond your hometown of Anchorhead. The Tuskens attacked during the night and destroyed the community, killing all the humans. Our representatives on Tatooine have asked for our help."  
  
"And you want to send us?" Anakin asked quietly.  
  
"I need someone who has experience with difficult negotiations, who can defend themselves should the situation turn violent, and has knowledge of the culture and peoples involved," Mon Mothma responded. "The two of you fit the bill perfectly." She hesitated. "I know you have personal reasons for wanting to avoid Tatooine, but we need Jedi to handle this, and you're the only ones."  
  
Luke glanced at his father. If Anakin found it too painful to return to Tatooine, he was willing to go himself, but he would greatly prefer for his father to go along, too. The situation sounded volatile, and two Jedi would be better than one. Not to mention that he just enjoyed his father's company, and wanted to be with him. He hoped Anakin could find the strength to accept the mission, but he didn't want to say or do anything to influence his decision.  
  
Anakin was silent for several long moments. He had vowed once that he would never return to Tatooine. It hurt to remember his mother, and his own actions in the Tusken camp. But he had already returned to the desert plantet once, with Luke, when duty had led him there and he had survived. And if he could help to bring about peace and prevent more bloodshed, how could he refuse?  
  
Not to mention that if he did decline the mission, Luke would probably accept it on his own, and there was absolutely no way that Anakin was going to let his son walk into that minefield alone.  
  
"We will accept the mission," he said finally.  
  
Mon Mothma looked visibly relieved. "Thank you. How long will you need to prepare?"  
  
"I think we're ready," Anakin said, and Luke nodded. "Yes, we've already packed our belongings and the Naboo Angel is ready. We can leave in the morning."  
  
"Good. Let me know if you need anything." And Mon Mothma cut the connection.  
  
"So we're heading back home, after all," Owen remarked. He and Beru had watched and listened in silence, but they had paid close attention to the conversation.  
  
"I'm not sure you should go," Anakin began, but Owen cut him off quickly.  
  
"I may not have your Force powers, but I'm not a bad fighter, and I can certainly defend my home and my family. If Beru wants to stay here on Coruscant, that's all right, but I'm going with you to Tatooine."  
  
"We're both going," Beru said firmly. "I've fought at your side before, Owen Lars, and I can do it again."  
  
Anakin looked doubtfully at Luke, hoping his son could convince his guardians that they would be better off remaining on Coruscant, but Luke just shook his head.  
  
"Guess we're all going back home, then."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Sandstorm Part 3  
  
Early the next morning, the family gathered at the end of a landing platform to say their good-byes. Artoo beeped sadly and Threepio fretted and predicted dire troubles as they all hugged and shook hands.  
  
"Be careful," Leia said quietly as she embraced her twin.  
  
Luke returned her hug. "Leia, you've said that at least three times already. We will be. Don't worry."  
  
It's just that from what I've heard, the Tusken Raiders sound very dangerous," she stared at him intently. "I don't want anything to happen to my family."  
  
"Well, me, either," Luke agreed. Then he sobered. "Leia, we know that there is some danger in the situation." He gestured towards his father and guardians a short distance away. "We all come from Tatooine, you know. But I do think that Father and I can handle it. At least, I think we can protect ourselves. I'm not sure that we can convince the sandpeople and the settlers to get along. There are a lot of strong feelings on both sides."  
  
"And personal feelings," Leia added softly, glancing over at Anakin.  
  
Luke followed her gaze. "It'll be hard for Father," he agreed, "But he can handle it."  
  
"Just don't underestimate the danger, all right?" Leia turned back to her brother.  
  
"All right," Luke paused and then asked, "You know, you seem especially anxious. Have you had any premonitions or anything about our mission? Like I did when our family crest was destroyed?"  
  
Leia shook her head. "No, I guess I just know that it's a bad situation, and I'm turning into a worrywart in my old age."  
  
"Hey," he gave her a mock indignant look. "You're not that old, little sister."  
  
She lightly punched him in the arm. "You're the younger one, remember."  
  
"We don't know that," Luke protested. "Ben didn't tell me which one of us was older."  
  
"Well, next time you see him, why don't you ask?" Leia smiled, kissed his cheek, and went to bid Anakin farewell as Han came over to sling an arm around Luke's neck.  
  
"Take care of yourself, kid. I don't want to have to go back to that dustball to rescue you this time."  
  
"Last time we were on that dustball, I was rescuing you, if memory serves correctly," Luke pointed out. Then he clapped his brother-in-law on the back and said, "But I'll be careful. See you, Han. Tell Lando we said good-bye. And Chewie, too, when he gets back here."  
  
Leia hugged Beru and Owen. "It was wonderful to have the chance to meet you. I'm so glad that you're part of the family now."  
  
Beru hugged her back. "And I'm so glad that Luke found you and Han. It makes me feel a little better about the time we were apart to know that he had you. You're a special person, Leia, and I hope we'll see you again soon."  
  
Owen looked a little surprised when Leia embraced him, but then he gave her a quick hug back and said gruffly, "Thank you. You've done a lot for Beru and me, to make us feel welcome, and well, I appreciate it."  
  
They all stepped apart, gazed at one another for an instant, and then Luke, Anakin, Beru, and Owen headed up the Angel's ramp. As the Naboo ship lifted into the air, Leia sighed and said softly, "Well, I guess we won't see them again for a while."  
  
Han kissed her. "You've always got me, sweetheart."  
  
Leia squeezed his hand. "I know."  
  
Space travel to and from Coruscant was always heavy, and it took almost an hour for the Naboo Angel to be cleared for hyperspace. Luke used the time to contact the padawans and let them know that their vacation had been extended. Anakin had to stay at the controls of the ship, and Owen and Beru couldn't resist sitting in the cockpit with him, in spite of their mixed emotions. Space travel was still new and amazing to them. They weren't exactly comfortable with it, but they wanted to see the stars and the other vessels while they had the chance.  
  
"Look at that one, Owen," Beru murmured, pointing at a small patrol ship that slipped in and out among the traffic lanes as if it were dancing.  
  
Owen looked, nodded, and then turned a rapt expression towards the stars. "They seem so much closer out here."  
  
"Have you ever seen space before?" Anakin asked rather awkwardly after a few moments' silence. He wanted to be able to have a conversation, to continue to build their relationship, but so many times he just didn't know what to say to them.  
  
"No," Beru replied. "The other times we traveled we were on large ships and we never had a view outside."  
  
Realizing that the other times they would have traveled in space would have been when they were taken to the Imperial prison camp and then freed from it four years later, Anakin glanced down at his hands in shame. "I'm sorry. About the prison camp, and about your losing your home."  
  
There was a long silence. When the Lars didn't respond, Anakin added, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"Well, maybe that just isn't good enough," Owen said harshly. "Saying you're sorry won't give us those years back. It won't give Luke a new hand. It won't do a thing for any of the people who've been killed or had their lives ruined because of your mistakes. Sure you're sorry, but what use is that?"  
  
He abruptly stood and left the cockpit, leaving Beru and Anakin alone with one another. Anakin bowed his head, and Beru regarded him quietly for a few minutes.  
  
She had such conflicting emotions about this man. She wasn't a vengeful person, but when she looked at her nephew's right hand, when she thought about how their little family had been ripped apart, and when she remembered the other inmates at the prison (most of whom had been imprisoned unfairly), she couldn't help feeling great anger.  
  
And yet, it was hard to reconcile the anger and the image of the imposing Darth Vader who had caused all that harm with this gentle and remorseful man beside her. She had heard the story of his redemption from Luke and she had carefully watched father and son when they were together. Granted, she hadn't seen them together all that much. Luke had stayed with her and Owen most of the time on Coruscant while Anakin had kept away.  
  
That in itself spoke of a consideration for her and Owen's feelings-that Anakin had been willing to move out of his own apartment and not force his presence on them because he knew they were uncomfortable around him.  
  
And when he and Luke were around each other, there was no denying the bond between them. They hugged, laughed, joked with, and comforted one another. Beru could see infinite love in Anakin's eyes whenever he looked at either of his children, and she could see the joy and contentment in Luke's. She wasn't sure she understood how her nephew could accept the father who had once hurt him so dreadfully and had nearly let him die before saving him, but she had to admit that they belonged together.  
  
Now she cleared her throat and said gently, "It's hard for Owen. He's always wanted to protect me and Luke. To keep anything bad from ever happening to us, and he feels that he let us down. I know Owen has a tough exterior, but really he feels things very deeply. He's upset and angry now, but it's only because he cares for us so much. He's actually a wonderful person."  
  
She stood and left the cockpit without waiting for a response.  
  
The next three days passed rather uneventfully. Owen and Anakin avoided one another as much as possible, and didn't speak when they were forced to be together. Beru spent a lot of time with Owen, while Luke alternated between them and Anakin.  
  
They watched the holonet, played card games, and the two Jedi discussed the mission and what their first actions should be once they reached Tatooine. They decided in land in Mos Eisley. Mos Espaa was the capital city, but there were also New Republic officials in Mos Eisley and it was closer to the worst fighting. They would try to arrange a cease-fire and get the settlers and the Tuskens to appoint represenatives, then meet and negotiate a peace treaty.  
  
"I have my doubts about anyone agreeing to a peace treaty, though," Anakin remarked dourly.  
  
Luke sighed. "What else can we do?"  
  
"Oh, we have to try to get them to agree to live together," his father answered. "But just be ready for it all to explode at any second, too." It was on the third day, as they were approaching their home planet that the tension between Anakin and Owen erupted again as well. They had set a course for Mos Eisley when the moisture farmer asked if they could drop him and Beru off at the homestead first.  
  
"Although if you're in a hurry to get started on your mission, I suppose Beru and I could hire a driver to take us out, or maybe buy our own speeder. That might be a better idea now that I think about it," he remarked.  
  
Luke glanced at him and said slowly, "I'm not sure you should go to the farm right away, Uncle Owen."  
  
"Why not? You said Huff Darklighter had it all fixed up again, didn't you? It's liveable again, right?" Owen asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but..." Luke began.  
  
"I think Luke's concerned about you and Beru being alone in an area where there's been a lot of fighting. If the sandpeople attacked the farm and the two of you were alone, well, it could get ugly," Anakin said.  
  
"I've kept sandpeople off the farm plenty of times before," the other man snapped. "And I can do it again. I'm not a bad fighter. Not in your league, of course," his voice dripped sarcasm. "But I can take care of myself and Beru."  
  
Anakin started to snap back, to point out that Owen hadn't always been able to defend himself and his family, but then he took a deep breath and said quietly. "This time may be different, Owen. I think the battles with the Tusken Raiders are more than just skirmishes. Feelings are running high on both sides, and if the Tuskens really want to attack the farm, they will."  
  
He couldn't resist adding, "And they have come onto the farm before. My mother wouldn't have been kidnapped if they hadn't."  
  
He hadn't really meant it as a personal affront. He was just trying to make Owen see that he wouldn't be a match for a determined group of Raiders. But Owen seemed to take the comment as an insult to his capabilities and completely lost his temper.  
  
"And you, with your mighty Jedi skills, could have stopped it. Is that what you're saying? Well, you didn't save her either, and if you think you could have, why didn't you come in time to do some good? At least we went after her right away. You didn't show up for a month."  
  
Anakin hadn't felt such an overwhelming rage since he'd been on the dark side. He would never know how he kept from striking Owen Lars in that instant. But then he saw his son's face, full of hurt and concern, and somehow he managed to restrain himself.  
  
He spun on his heel and stalked out of the lounge to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Luke found him standing just inside the doorway, shaking with fury and grief, a few minutes later.  
  
Wordlessly, Luke placed his arms around his father and simply held him for a while until finally Anakin calmed down. Then he returned the embrace, holding his son close and taking deep breaths.  
  
"Luke, I-, I nearly lost control out there," he whispered, half in shame, half in horror.  
  
"But you didn't," Luke reassured him. "You knew you were losing control and you walked away. And I love my uncle, but he was wrong to say that. Anyone would have lost their temper then. I would have, too, if I were you."  
  
They stepped apart and Anakin went to sit on a small sofa at the foot of the bed. He buried his face in his hands and said, "But he's right. I knew Mom was suffering, and I waited a month to go to her. If I'd gone right away, I could have saved her."  
  
Luke went to sit beside him. "It's impossible to know what would have happened, Father. And you didn't know for sure that she was suffering. All you knew was that you were having nightmares. You know that Jedi sometimes have visions of possible futures, but it's hard to know when we should act, or when it's best to do nothing, or when it's not a real vision, but just a dream. Even Ben thought your nightmares were just dreams. It's not your fault."  
  
Anakin looked up and gave him a weak smile. "You're too kind, son, but thank you."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to thank you," Luke took his hand. "I know Uncle Owen was out of line, and I know how upset you were. Thank you for not fighting with him. I love all of you, and I just wish we could all get along."  
  
His father sighed. "I know, Luke, and I wish we could, too, but I just don't know that we're ever going to be able to."  
  
Luke placed an arm around him and gave him a quick one-armed hug. "Well, thanks for trying." He stood up, saying, "I better go back up front. The ship can't land herself."  
  
Anakin nodded. "If you don't mind, I think I'll let you handle it yourself this time. I need a few minutes to collect myself."  
  
Luke nodded and sent him a wave of love and gratitude through their link.  
  
Anakin returned it wholeheartedly and added, "But call me when we land."  
  
"I will."  
  
Luke left and Anakin closed his eyes and tried to center himself. The mission was about to begin and he didn't need to be torn with unresolved feelings about the past. It was going to be hard enough without that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, Sithspawn and masterkoon, for the reviews!  
  
Sandstorm Part 4  
  
The Naboo Angel glided over the grimy desert city of Mos Eisley and came to a gentle landing on the appointed docking bay. Inside the cockpit, Luke signaled his father that they had arrived and headed for the lounge as Anakin came out of his bedroom, shrugging his brown Jedi robe on over his tan tunic and pants.  
  
Owen and Beru were standing near the doorway, and Owen had the grace to look a bit shame-faced as Anakin approached. The older Jedi pointedly ignored him and watched his son as Luke went to a closet on the left wall, grabbed his own robe, and looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Ready, Father?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
Anakin left the lounge, walking down the narrow hall to the hatch. Luke started to follow, then glanced back at his guardians. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes," Owen hesitated, then said, "I guess maybe I shouldn't have said that back there. I-I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Luke answered quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe," Owen mumbled. He shook his head, and continued, "Look, I don't want you to be worrying about us when you need to be concentrating on your job, so we'll stay with you for now, all right?"  
  
Luke hid his surprise and nodded. It wasn't like Owen to do an about face like he'd just done on the issue of them staying at the farm alone. Either his aunt had managed to talk some sense into his uncle, or he was feeling pretty shaken up about the confrontation. But they didn't have time to discuss the issue further. Luke led the way down the hall to where Anakin was waiting by the open hatchway.  
  
They descended slowly, the Jedi in the lead with Owen and Beru a couple of steps of behind. The mayor of Mos Eisley, a tall, attractive dark-skinned woman was standing near the foot of the ramp. She was dressed in a cream- colored shirt and pants, and a deep blue cloak fell to her ankles. She was surrounded by a small troop of New Republic guards, all of whom came to attention and saluted as the Jedi approached. Their smart navy and gold uniforms were a sharp contrast to the dingy docking bay, although the fine layer of sand covering their boots marred their appearance slightly. But this was Tatooine. Not much could be done about the ubiquitous sand.  
  
"Greetings, Masters Skywalker," the woman bowed her head regally. "I am Azita Chayton, mayor of Mos Eisley. Thank you for coming to our aid."  
  
Anakin and Luke returned her bow, with the Lars copying them a heartbeat later.  
  
Luke introduced his guardians and said, "You're welcome."  
  
His father added. "I only hope that we can help. Negotiating with the Tusken Raiders will not be easy."  
  
Mayor Chayton nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. We've tried compromising with them in the past. We did not succeed."  
  
"Can you tell us more about what's been going on the past few months?" Anakin asked. "More details about the fighting and any plans for a peaceful solution that you've tried?"  
  
She motioned them towards a large gray transport waiting nearby. "Of course. Why don't we talk on the way to my office?" She turned to several of the troops and said, "Please remain here to guard the Jedi's ship until they return."  
  
As they walked toward the transport, she explained. "Things have gotten a little better lately, since many people left to take up farming, but we still have problems with stealing, muggings, and vandalism. I'm sure your ship is protected, but just to be sure, I'll have it guarded."  
  
They climbed in-the Jedi, the mayor, and the Lars in the back, with the rest of the guards in the front. Once they'd settled in and the transport began crawling along the dusty streets towards the office complexes in the heart of the city, Mayor Chayton continued.  
  
"I was appointed mayor five months ago, and it was one month after that when the New Republic arranged the business transactions with Cerea. It seemed like a godsend. People here were getting desperate. It was hard to find enough money just to feed and clothe their families. So as soon as the irrigation systems were set up, people began leaving the cities in droves to take up japor farming."  
  
She sighed. "But almost right away, we began hearing reports about fights with the Tusken Raiders. At first the conflicts were small, but they were always violent. There were losses on both sides, and each death only seemed to make the hatred and the desire for vengeance grow."  
  
"The mayors have had several meetings, trying to figure out a solution. Twice we've attempted to contact the Tuskens, to try to arrange some peaceful agreement with them. The first representative never could find a tribe. The second one was returned to us-in pieces."  
  
"The worst battle was a week ago. Rockridge was a farming community about two days' travel west of Anchorhead. The guard station in Anchorhead picked up some emergency calls from Rockridge in the middle of the night. They could hear screams and rifle shots in the background, but by the time anyone was able to get out there, it was too late. All they found were burned buildings, and bodies. One hundred families, approximately two- thirds of them women and children, were slaughtered."  
  
"That was when we knew we needed help, so we contacted the New Republic, and here you are," she finished evenly.  
  
Anakin bit his lower lip and struggled to release his anger into the Force. He knew this blind rage was wrong for a Jedi, wrong for anyone actually, and he didn't want to tread the fine line near the dark side again-please, Force, no, not that again!  
  
But he was seeing unwanted memories of Shmi, bound, bloodied, and broken. Her voice, so weak and rough from her ordeal at the Tuskens' hands, that it was almost unrecognizable. And they hadn't changed at all. They were still monsters, with no compunction about killing the innocent. How could he not feel anger?  
  
Of course you feel anger. I do, too, but try not to let your anger become personal.From beside him, Luke gave his hand a squeeze. Grandmother is in a better place, let those memories go, and focus on what we need to do now.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and gave a quick nod as Luke said aloud. "Do you know if the Tuskens are acting individually, or if they've joined forces? Each tribe has a chief, but do you know if there's a leader over all of them?"  
  
Mayor Chayton shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. We haven't been to communicate with them at all."  
  
Owen and Beru had been quiet so far, but now Owen muttered a curse under his breath and said, "Those monsters don't deserve any compassion. They need to be wiped out, so Tatooine can be safe for all the decent people." And even Beru nodded her agreement.  
  
Luke glanced around at all of them, his own emotions in a turmoil. He believed that all life was precious, and as a Jedi, he knew he had to respect the Tusken Raiders' lives as much as the settlers. But he had to admit that it might not be easy. He had grown up hearing tales of the sandpeople's brutality, had heard of the way they had tortured and killed his grandmother, and it sounded like they were as bloodthirsty as ever.  
  
But the settlers might not completely innocent, either, he reminded himself. They may have committed atrocities in retaliation. It wasn't going to be easy to find a way to end the hostilities.  
  
Looking out the window, he noticed several differences in the town since his last, and only, visit. The buildings were in even worse shape. Many were abandoned, with darkened and broken windows. The streets seemed almost empty, and there were no alien species to be seen. Luke supposed that was because there were fewer off-worlders coming to do business now. Of the people he did see, they were almost all human, with a scattering of jawas and droids, and they all traveled in groups and kept their hands near their blasters.  
  
The transport came to a halt in front of a large white building with a sign proclaiming "Administrative Offices, Mos Eisley" over the doorway. They entered and walked down a sterile hall that seemed in direct contrast to the heat and dust outside to Mayor Chayton's office, a large, comfortably furnished room in the back. A thin young man with auburn hair and green eyes was waiting for them. He wore a light-colored suit that was well- worn, but seemed finely made, and offered them drinks and snack foods when they entered.  
  
"Thank you, Tyee," Mayor Chayton said as they all gratefully helped themselves. "This is Tyee Harun. He's one of my assistants, and we've assigned him to work with you while you're here." She gave Tyee a wry look. "He has a unique perspective on the matter."  
  
Luke, Anakin, Beru, and Owen all looked questioningly at the unassuming young man. He was probably only a few years older than Luke, and seemed completely unprepossessing. He gave them an almost embarrassed smile.  
  
"I speak the language of the Tusken Raiders. I can help you to communicate with them."  
  
"How do you speak their language?" Owen asked while Anakin spoke at the same time. "How? They've never allowed anyone to spend enough time with them to learn their language."  
  
Tyee pursed his lips. "I'm an exception. My parents died when I was a baby, and I was found by a tribe of Tuskens. They adopted me and raised me as one of their own. I lived with them until I was ten."  
  
They gaped at him in astonishment. Finally Luke asked, "What happened when you were ten?"  
  
Tyee looked down at his hands and said quietly. "My tribe was attacked by a rival tribe. All of the members of my clan were killed. My adoptive parents hid me in a nearby cave, and I escaped. Afterward I wandered around in the desert until I collapsed from the heat and dehydration. Some settlers found me and took me in."  
  
A long silence followed his words, as they all digested this bit of information. Luke noticed that in the midst of hearing about all the horrible deeds the Tuskens had done, this piece of news seemed jarringly out of character. Why would Tusken Raiders, who had always been branded as soulless, brutal monsters, spare one baby's life? Not only spare him, but accept him and care for him? It made no sense. Unless perhaps there was more to the Tusken Raiders than they had thought?  
  
Suddenly a loud beep interrupted their musings, and Mayor Chayton reached to switch on a holograph receptor. A small, fuzzy blue image appeared, of a man in a New Republic uniform, and he spoke anxiously.  
  
"Mayor Chayton, I am Lt. Deak Mansi from Anchorhead. A large group of Tusken Raiders has gathered within a few miles of the town, and we fear they will soon attack. Please send reinforcements as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't spare any troops, Lieutenant. But two Jedi Masters have arrived from Coruscant. I will ask them to go to Anchorhead and assist you," Mayor Chayton replied. "Good luck."  
  
"We're on our way," Anakin said. He spun around and headed briskly down the hall, calling back to the mayor, "We'll need to take a speeder back to our ship. That'll be quicker than a transport."  
  
Luke gazed at the empty hologram for just a second. "Deak? A New Republic lieutenant? Who'd have thought..." he shook himself out of his reverie and hurried after his father, with Owen and Beru right behind him.  
  
He glanced over at them, "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, I'm sure it would be all right if you-"  
  
His uncle gave him a fierce look. "Don't you dare suggest that I stay here while you take off to fight sandpeople. I have friends in Anchorhead, and I can handle a rifle."  
  
He looked over at his wife, but before he could say anything she added firmly, "I can handle a rifle, too."  
  
Tyee Harun was racing along beside them as well. "You may need someone who can talk with the Tuskens."  
  
There was no more time for discussion. A navy speeder was already idling by the front door, and Anakin had taken the driver's seat. The rest of them piled in, and then they were flying down the street back to the Naboo Angel. Luke only hoped they would be in time to help defend the little town where he had grown up.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you, KD Skywalker and Morgan, for your kind reviews! I'm sorry I've been absent for so long. I don't even have a good excuse, except that it seems like often when I try to update here I have technical difficulties and I got frustrated and gave up for a time. But your encouraging reviews inspired me to try to post the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Sandstorm Part 5 

The ride to Anchorhead was tense, and for the most part, silent. No one spoke much. Anakin guided the Naboo Angel across the empty desert as quickly as possible, but it was still almost an hour before the little town appeared on the horizon. Everyone was crowded into the cockpit, and as Anchorhead came into sight, they all leaned forward as if that would help speed their arrival.

As the squat, light-colored stores and homes became visible, Luke saw, with a sinking feeling in his chest, that the battle had already begun. Groups of Tusken Raiders and humans fought in the streets, laser bolts from the settlers' rifles and metallic glints from the sandpeople's gaffi sticks flying through the air. The injured and dead from both sides lay on the ground, and some were running around in aimless desperation, just trying to find a safe spot to hide.

Luke reached for his lightsaber. "Lower the ramp," he said to Anakin and rushed for the hatchway.

"Be careful!" his father called after him, even as he adjusted the Naboo ship's altitude. Owen and Beru followed their nephew, both of them hoisting the blasters they had unpacked as they had neared their hometown.

Tyee Harun gazed out the window for just an instant longer, a pained expression on his face, but then he slipped his own blaster from the holster and went after the others.

The Angel glided in a tight circle as Anakin searched for a safe spot, He couldn't let Luke and the rest out right in the middle of a fight-that would be too dangerous. They might be killed or injured before they could even land on the ground. He saw a quiet area on a side street and headed for it.

As soon as the ramp had lowered halfway, Luke jumped, using the Force to cushion his landing. He ignited his saber in mid-air and ran in the direction of battle the instant his feet touched the ground. Just as he approached the end of the narrow side street, four Tuskens came barreling around the corner.

One of them let out a high-pitched, undulating screech, whether it was intended to inspire other Tuskens or to terrify their victims Luke didn't know, and threw its gaffi stick at him. At such close range, anyone except a Jedi would have been decapitated, and even Luke nearly didn't make it out of harm's way. Only his Force-enhanced reflexes enabled him to dodge the wicked blade in time. It landed in the middle of the road, where Tyee swept it up as he ran by a few moments later.

Luke raised his lightsaber and blocked a vicious blow from another Tusken while reaching out with the Force and causing the sand underfoot to swirl up into a blinding dust cloud. He ducked away from the gritty mass and met up with his aunt and uncle who were running towards him as fast as they could.

Unlike their nephew, Owen and Beru had to wait until the Angel's ramp had completely lowered and the ship was a safe distance above ground before they could jump to the street below. But they had followed him and seen the incident with the four Tuskens. Owen raised his blaster, ready to shoot in defense of Luke, when the sand cloud rose and enveloped Luke and the Tuskens, and obscured Owen's view. He swore furiously, and raced after Beru, who hadn't even paused, but ran towards the cloud, determined to help her nephew in any way she could.

But just then Luke slipped out of the whirling sand right before them, apparently unharmed.

"This way," he said, leading the way around the dust cloud and down the main street where they could see crowds battling ahead. "And stick close to me."

"But what about those sandpeople?" Owen demanded.

"Oh, they'll be all right," Luke told him. "Their breath masks filter out most of the sand, I think. They just won't be able to see as long as I keep that cloud around them."

Owen scowled back at the obscured Tuskens hidden in the dust. "That's not what I meant. They would have killed you."

But Luke had already run ahead towards a young woman who was struggling to defend herself against two Tuskens, and there was no more time for talking. They found out later on that the battle was actually quite brief, no more than half an hour, but it was hard to judge time in the middle of the fighting.

Everything seemed a blur of nightmare images and sounds: people in bloodstained clothing, screams of pain, anger, and despair, Luke's green saber blade flashing through the air, and rifle and blaster bolts zinging past.

Owen and Beru met up with their longtime friends, Huff and Aileen Darklighter, and the four of them banded together, taking cover behind an abandoned speeder and aiming at sandpeople as they went by. Tyee fought the Tuskens hand to hand with the gaffi sticks in the middle of main street, while Luke seemed to be everywhere at once.

He briefly recognized familiar faces. Biggs' little sister, Chloe, had been the young woman he'd saved from the two Tuskens earlier, and he thought he saw Fixer chasing a Tusken Raider away from the school at one point, but there was little time to dwell on that.

Luke tried to use his skills defensively, as much as he could. He didn't want to kill the sandpeople. His duty was to save as many as lives as possible, and that included the Tuskens, but it was impossible not to shed any blood at this point. The only hope was to end the battle as quickly as possible.

As much good as Luke was able to do on the ground, it was Anakin who could really be credited with bringing the fighting to a swift conclusion. Instead of landing the Angel and joining the others, which was his first inclination, he realized he'd be more use to them from the air and kept the ship circling overhead. He tried to separate the humans and Tuskens by shooting lasers between them, and gradually the two groups began to draw apart.

As the Tuskens pulled away from the town, the settlers cheered and started to pursue them, but Anakin wouldn't allow that, either. He admitted to himself that there was a small part of him, deep inside, that would have liked to see the sandpeople destroyed, but he knew that feeling was wrong and he was ashamed of it. It was unworthy of a Jedi, and he had been so blessed, so fortunate,to have been forgiven of all his crimes and to be the recipient of his family's love. He couldn't let them down now. He had to prove himself worthy of their faith.

So when the townsfolk of Anchorhead began to surge after the Tuskens, Anakin shot lasers in front of them, a safe distance ahead so no one would be hurt, but still as an unmistakable warning for them to retreat. As they grudgingly complied, Anakin set the Angel down on the outskirts of the town and hurried down the ramp.

He was certain Luke was all right. He would have sensed it through the Force if anything had happened, but he still wanted to see with his own eyes that his son was unharmed. Fortunately, Luke was waiting for him nearby, along with the Lars, the Darklighters, and Tyee.

"I'm all right," Luke called, even before Anakin could ask. "That was a great trick with the ship, too, Father."

"It was just the quickest way I could think of to end it," Anakin replied, feeling faintly embarrassed at the praise.

"Now we need to try to talk with them," Luke continued, turning his gaze towards the group of Tuskens gathered in the distance.

"Talk with them?" Huff Darklighter said incredulously. "Luke, I think you've been away too long. The Tusken Raiders won't talk with you. They'll be too busy trying to kill you."

Inwardly, Anakin thought the man had a point, but Luke just frowned stubbornly. "It's our duty to try to negotiate with them."

"Same as ever, aren't you?" Huff shook his head with a wry grin. "No one ever could talk any sense into you."

For just a second, Anakin frowned at the other man. He didn't like anyone disparaging his son, and his protective paternal impulse was to come to Luke's defense. But then he saw how the other man smiled affectionately at his son, and how Luke grinned back at him, and he realized that it was meant fondly.

Even in the midst of a serious situation like this one, Anakin couldn't help taking a second to study the Darklighter family. They were an important part of Luke's past as well. Luke had told him more than once how Biggs had been his closest friend all the years he'd been growing up on Tatooine, how he'd been an accepted member of the Darklighter family, and that over the years he'd spent a lot of time with them. They would have a wealth of information about Luke second only to the Lars themselves.

Huff was a tall man with black hair that was now turning iron-gray, probably in his mid-forties, the same age as Owen and Anakin. He had tanned skin and dark eyes, and wore a light gray shirt and black pants and boots.

His wife Aileen was perhaps a few years younger. She had short, curly strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She was average height and weight. There was a small bloodstain on the right sleeve of her yellow dress, but she seemed perfectly composed.

Another woman, or girl perhaps-she was just at the age when she was crossing the threshold of adulthood-stood beside Aileen. She was slender and had Aileen's heart-shaped face, but her father's darker coloring . Her ash-brown hair was braided down her back, but long strands had come loose during the fighting and the wind kept whipping them across her face. Every few minutes she would impatiently push them aside, only to have them blown back almost immediately. Like her parents, she was covered in dust, but her light blue pantsuit was obviously expensive.

Anakin hoped he would have the opportunity to get to know them better, but right now he had to push that thought away and concentrate again on the task at hand.

"Well, it may not be sensible," Luke responded to Huff. "But we still have to try. Right, Father?"

"Yes, but I wish you would stay here and I'll approach the Tuskens," Anakin said. He knew Luke wouldn't agree to that, but still felt he needed to try to keep the boy safe.

Luke simply gazed at him. "You know I'm coming with you, Father. We'll be safer together."

"Luke, your father may be right this time," Beru said anxiously. No matter if her baby was legally an adult, and a Jedi at that. She still didn't want him walking into the middle of a tribe of Tuskens.

"There's no need to worry, Aunt Beru," Luke gave her a hug. "I'll be fine, and Father knows it, too." He looked over at Anakin. "He just forgets that I'm not ten years old sometimes."

Anakin tried once more, "I do know, but you should-"

"I'm coming."

Tyee spoke up. "The Tusken symbol for a truce is a piece of bloody cloth tyed on the handle of a gaffi stick. We'll approach them with that, and hopefully, they'll allow us to speak with them."

Aileen Darklighter tore the sleeve off her dress and quietly handed it to them. Tyee still had the gaffi stick he had picked up in the streets of Anchorhead. As he fastened the cloth to the handle, Luke and Anakin brushed dust from their tan tunics and pants and tried to make themselves look presentable.

"Go in my speeder," Huff offered, pointing to a red speeder nearby. "It'll get you out of there quickly, if it comes to that."

Tyee started to hand the gaffi stick to one of them, but Anakin shook his head. "No, you hold it. Luke and I may need to have quick access to our lightsabers."

Tyee nodded and shouldered the Tusken weapon. Anakin and Luke exchanged glances, straightened their shoulders, and the three of them began walking towards the Darklighters' speeder. Owen followed them.

"Uncle Owen," Luke began when he noticed Owen coming with them.

Owen gave him a fierce look. "If you're going, I'm going."

Luke sighed in frustration. He'd used almost those exact words before, to his father, and he knew how terrible it was to let someone you loved go into danger without you. But he really didn't want his uncle placing himself in danger for his sake.

He glanced at his father, but Anakin seemed to recognize the same determination to protect loved ones in Owen that was so powerful in himself. It was useless to argue with that, and they needed to make contact with the sandpeople before they either left or attacked again. And he thought they could protect Owen if things did turn bad.

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut," Anakin ordered and kept on towards the speeder.

Luke sighed and gave in. "Let's go, then."

So it was a party of four that drove out to meet with the Tusken Raiders.

TBC


End file.
